


like a date

by Hawwkgirl



Series: a more complicated love [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jace and Raph discussing their relationship & future, M/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon finds out that Raphael and Jace go out on dates ("it's only <em>like</em> a date Simon!") to discuss their relationship.<br/>And then Jace and Raphael go out for their date that's only <em>like</em> a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Jace," Simon said, entering the Shadowhunter's room. "Yo, blondie."

Simon stopped, Jace was obviously fast asleep, his head face down on a book that he must have been reading while he was lying in bed, he was snoring softly, something which was way cuter than Simon expected.

Simon smiled, continuing walking towards Jace, trying to use his Vampire stealth to avoid waking Jace. But Jace's Shadowhunter senses were better and he shot up, pressing a blade to Simon's throat. 

"Hello to you too." Simon said, raising an eyebrow.

"Shit," Jace quickly pulled the blade away from Simon's throat, setting it on the bedside table. "Sorry. Shadowhunter instincts."

Simon plopped down on the bed beside Jace. "It's okay, probably wasn't smart of me to try to sneak up on you."

"When has something being stupid ever stopped you?" Jace asked, giving Simon a teasing smile.

Simon rolled his eyes, gently shoving Jace. "You should be nicer to your boyfriend, y'know, I could kill you."

"Says the one who just had a blade to his throat." Jace pointed out. 

"Fine, I could have Raphael kill you." Simon said, crossing his arms and looking away from Jace with a fake pout.

"Speak of the devil." Jace said, glancing at his phone. "He's texting me."

"What? Are you guys planning me a surprise birthday party?" Simon asked, trying to glance at Jace's phone.

His boyfriends rarely ever actually spoke to each other without him there, at least that's what Simon thought, he'd never think that they actually  _texted_.

Jace held his phone away from Simon. "Your birthday isn't for another couple of months, Simon."

"Then what are you hiding from me?" Simon demanded, still trying to get a glance at Jace's phone.

"Nothing, Si, he just wants to chat with me about dinner." Jace said with a sigh.

Simon frowned. "We're eating dinner? Together? How come no one told me?" 

"It's just going to be Raphael and I. We're going out." Jace explained, starting to text a reply back to Raphael. 

"Like a date?" Simon asked, a huge grin forming on his lips.

Jace rolled his eyes. "We're not calling it that. But sure, it's _like_ a date." Jace's phone buzzed again and he glanced at it. "He says you have plans with Clary tonight, anyways."

Simon's eyes widened and he smacked his forehead. "Fuck, I completely forgot! Clary got us tickets to the Imagine Dragons concert tonight."

Jace let out a soft laugh. "Wow, what would you do without Raph and I?"

"Miss a concert, apparently." Simon said, pulling out his own phone to send Clary a text. 

"I have to go meet Raph at the Dumort- you're welcome to change into any of my clothes." Jace said, pocketing his phone and leaning towards Simon to press a gentle kiss to his cheek before standing up. 

"You're not gonna get dressed up for your date?" Simon asked, eyeing Jace's clothes.

Jace rolled his eyes again, grabbing his leather jacket. "It's only  _like_ a date, Si, we're just going to walk on the pier, probably grab some dinner for me. Mostly just talk."

Simon let out an over-dramatic gasp, clutching at his chest. "You guys  _talk_?"

"How else would this relationship work? We're both dating you, we have to talk to make sure that we are both okay and understanding of the relationship." Jace explained, ignoring Simon's dramatics.

"How the hell did I get so lucky with you two?" Simon asked, staring at Jace in wonder.

Jace shrugged, opening the door to out of his room. "Who knows. Have fun with Clary."

"Will do. Have fun with Raphael, and don't kill each other please." Simon said, earning a glare from Jace.

"We'll see how the night goes." Jace said before leaving the room.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is purely simon & raphael texting each other. i had a ton of fun writing this. dont worry the next chapter is the date!

_[Simon] > Why didn't you tell me you and Jace have a date_

_[Simon] > I am insulted_

_[Simon] > his favorite flavor of pie is apple_

_[Raphael] > I'm not buying him pie_

_[Raphael] > And if I was going to it would be key lime_

_[Simon] > So you DO_ _know the wonders of pie!_

_[Raphael] > Simon, they had pie in the forties._

_[Simon] > Oh_

_[Simon] > Right_

_[Simon] > will you at least buy him ice cream_

_[Raphael] > He can buy his own damn ice cream_

_[Raphael] > what's his favorite flavor?_

_[Simon] > mint choc chip_

_[Raphael] > ha ha, that's my favorite, idiota_

_[Simon] > I know_

_[Simon] > we all have the same fav flavor_

_[Raphael] > you are fucking with me_

_[Simon] > i would never fuck with you about ice cream_

_[Raphael] > I've changed my mind_

_[Raphael] > My new favorite flavor is chocolate peanut butter_

_[Simon] > you are allergic to peanut butter_

_[Raphael] > Goddammit_

_[Raphael] > We have to break up. I cannot share favorite flavor of ice cream with my boyfriends_

_[Simon] > we are not breaking up over ice cream_

_[Simon] > besides, how could you break up with such a handsome guy?_

_[Raphael] > You're right, I'll keep Jace_

_[Simon] > I take offense to that_

_[Raphael] > That was the intention_

_[Simon] > fuck you_

_[Raphael] > Not right now_

_[Simon] >  (¬_¬)_

_[Simon] > Don't you have a date?_

_[Raphael] > It's not a date_

_[Raphael] > Aren't you supposed to be at a concert?_

_[Simon] > im getting ready_

_[Simon] > should i wear jace's ripped jeans or the black jeans?_

_[Raphael] > Black_

_[Raphael] > Wear one of his black leather jackets too_

_[Simon] > hes wearing it_

_[Raphael] > I know he has more than one pair, Simon_

_[Simon] > you're one to speak_

_[Raphael] > Oh shut up_

_[Raphael] > Be thankful you have stylish boyfriends because without us you'd be a fashion mess_

_[Simon] > I take offense to that too_

_[Raphael] > Jace is here. Gotta go. Have fun w/Clary_

_[Simon] > of course i will. have fun with jace_

_[Raphael] > Yeah, maybe_

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the fastest ive ever posted three chapters of a fic.

Jace walked beside Raphael, watching the mundanes rush around them, his eyes went to a couple who were sitting on a bench holding hands, their faces were close and Jace could just barely hear them murmuring to each other. He looked away when they kissed, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

He and Raphael were quite close together, their shoulders brushing as they walked. Jace still wasn't sure what their relationship was. Before Simon they weren't even friends, now they were something more complicated. Jace wouldn't have even thought of dating Raphael before Simon, but now, now there were moments when he  _did_ think about it. 

He could see himself enjoying spending the rest of his life with Raphael- and Simon of course- and the thought terrified him.

"What's wrong?" Raphael asked.

Jace hadn't realized he had stopped walking, he pushed the thoughts aside and cleared his throat. "Nothing." 

"What's on your mind? It's clear something is. Isn't this  _thing_ supposed to be so we could communicate better?" Raphael said, crossing his arms. 

"I was just thinking," Jace said slowly, unsure what to say to Raphael.

"Yes, it's clear that you were thinking." Raphael rolled his eyes. "The question is what were you thinking about?"

Jace sighed. "To be honest? The future-  _our_ future. Together."

Jace could see Raphael tense, obviously a little uncomfortable with the subject. So Jace waited, not wanting to push Raphael.

He turned around, looking at the buildings around the pier, letting his thoughts wander aimlessly.

"Are we happy?" Raphael finally asked, startling Jace.

The conversation was generalized about all three of them but Jace knew Raphael was asking about Raphael and him being together- he was sure Raphael often thought about spending the rest of his life with Simon, much like Jace did.

"Yes," Jace found himself replying. "We are- or at least I am, I can only guess for you."

"I think I am too." Raphael decided, glancing to Jace before offing his hand to him. "Should we go find you food?"

Jace stared at Raphael's outstretched hand, a small smile forming on his lips as he took it. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright thats the last chapter folks! but dont worry i'll write more jasaphael for this series (which is all linked but its not necessary to read it all or anything)!  
> this changes things for raphael & jace, while its not a confession of love for each other or anything, their relationship is still changing. the next fic i write in the series will probably address that (who am i kidding it def will) but don't worry the change is for the good!!   
> anyways i really hope you liked this fic!!! thank you for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> alright so i wrote this on paper during my car ride to the beach & ive already completed it. so next two chapters will be up as soon as i get them typed up on ao3.  
> comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
